


Ethereal

by BangtanLoyalty



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hesitant Jungkook, In denial Jungkook, Jimin is too fab for anyone, Kinda haha, M/M, Suga is just there unknowing of anything haha poor yoongi, The rest are there but not really?, Unoriginal title ik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanLoyalty/pseuds/BangtanLoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Park Jimin is a work of beauty.</p><p>(or in which Jungkook thinks Min Yoongi should back off what's obviously Jungkook's and Taehyung should stop acting like he just knows everything. Jungkook isn't jealous. Nope, he isn't.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhhh i basically just mixed their hair colours from 10000 different eras yay haha  
> Enjoy :)

Park Jimin is just a work of beauty, Jungkook thinks.

With soft, fluffy hair, plush pink cheeks and soft pink lips, he looks like the walking definition of all things adorable. Jeon Jungkook noticed this the first day he saw Jimin on orientation day of Jungkook's freshman year, and still thinks the same till this very day. Unfortunately, Jungkook's probably not the only on that's noticed how beautiful Park Jimin is.

("Jimin hyung, it's hyung Jungkook, hyung," Jimin would whine in his high tone, voice literally dripping aegyo)

It's hard not to, after all. Jungkook understands how near impossible it is to look away, how nearly heart wrenching it is to turn the other direction if Jimin was in the room. A scene stealer, that's what Jimin is. Turning heads wherever he is. Small, petite, tiny Jimin, so absolutely unaware of when he can be taken advantage of. Obviously, this means Jungkook just has to take care of his hyung. After all, he can't just let anyone defile precious Jimin, this means only Jungkook can look after Jimin because no one else comes closer to deserving Jimin. Absolutely no one.

He's just being a good dongsaeng that's all.

So when senior Min Yoongi joins their little clique the next year, Jungkook isn't quite sure what to think. Cold, quiet, piercing eyes Min Yoongi slipped into their group after Namjoon made friends and had a mini collaboration for his underground performance. It happened gradually over some time, but was unnoticeable until Jungkook suddenly realised it was strange to see their group as 6 people because 7 became the norm. And Jungkook wasn't exactly sure if he enjoyed Yoongi's presence because he dotes on Jimin, a lot, Jungkook and Taehyung too, but especially Jimin.

Jungkook wasn't jealous, no, not of Jimin and definitely not of Yoongi either. Not when Jimin smiles with his crescent-shaped eyes and beams at Yoongi, nor when the curl up in the couch together when they gathered for a movie. Jungkook's just used to being the loved one in the maknae line, that's all. It's just strange the newest addition to the hyung line is paying Jimin more attention. Taehyung disagrees but well Taehyung's opinion doesn't matter, Jungkook thinks.

Summer holiday meant fun, games and basically chilling and leaching off food and wifi at someone's house that wasn't yours. Exactly what Jungkook needs to do, wants to do and will definitely do. He did it last year and practically every school breaks and holidays so it does leave him shocked when he receiced a text message from Jimin telling him that Jimin was spending the day out with Yoongi. He doesn't really process it in his head, and does nothing but pack his things and make his way over to Taehyung's house instead, finding Taehyung, Hoseok and Seokjin lounging on the living room couch playing video games. Dragging his carrot-top friend aside, they left Seokjin and Hoseok to their Mario cart competition (that Seokjin was obviously winning) and ranted his frustrations to the amused redhead.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Kookie-ah. Well, Jimin might disagree though, but don't you think you should ask Jimin first why he's at Yoongi's? They're probably just chilling together anyways, just like we are, or supposed to be, right now," Taehyung had cut in when Jungkook was taking a break to breathe.

Jungkook thinks Taehyung's obviously has gotten the wrong idea. Jungkook isn't jealous. Everyone, their grandparents and their pets already know that Jimin is Jungkook's after all. What is one mint wannabe ice cream hyung got to do with this? Jungkook's just feeling confused, that's all. He just isn't used to Jimin hanging around someone more than with Jungkook. Mint Yoongi should go find someone else to hang out with. Like Namjoon for example.

Jungkook was left silent and frozen again and again, continuously caught off guard the next few days. Where was the justice in the world? When did he even last saw Jimin's face? Something just kept happening to prevent Jungkook from seeing Yoongi. It's like the whole universe was plotting specifically against him. Jungkook definitely didn't deserve this. He needs to see Jimin's smile once more.

This drives Jungkook to go over to Hoseok and Jimin's dorm at 2 a.m. in the morning one Thursday night, because surely, there's no way Jimin wouldn't be home then right?

A bleary eyed Jimin opens the door to Jungkook, curses making past his hyungs pretty little mouth. Jungkook isn't sure what possessed him to push Jimin backwards and step into the apartment after kicking the door close behind him and presses himself againts Jimin's warm, lean body. He ignores the yelp coming from Jimin and just stares into Jimin's eyes, open widely due to shock, sleep still evident on his face. Jimin really does have a pretty face, Jungkook thinks, and fights off the heat burning his cheeks up. Taking in Jimin's pretty features up close sure was different, and made Jungkoom realised how absolutely stunning Jimin was. Jimin had pleasantly pink cheeks now, Jungkook noted, most likely due to Jungkook's intense stare. The pinkish hue was hard to look away from and staring at it made Jungkook want to see what else would make Jimin flush, maybe even a brighter red.

"Jiminnie? Who's at the door? We heard some-" Hoseok could only stop mid-sentence and gap at the scene before hand while Taehyung smirked knowingly, probably pleased himself.

Jungkook sighed with the knowledge he would have to live with Taehyung's smugness the next few days.

"You guys alright? We'll leave you two alone," Taehyung said as he dragged a still stunned Hoseok away.

"Why were you with Yoongi so much recently?" Jungkook questioned, a frown marring his face.

"I was helping him with some vocals he needed for his mixtapes. Is that why you kept spamming my phone? Wait. Were you jealous Kookie?" Jimin giggled.

"Aniyo hyung. I was just curious. Stop laughing! I'm being serious here-" he was cut off by a pressure on his lips.

Jungkook felt like he could fly at that moment, but don't even try asking him because he would never admit it. He felt small, chubby fingers reaching for his and pretty, bright eyes peering into his own. He can never imagine a moment better than this.

"Go on a date with me, Park Jimin."

It was so Jungkook, just so Jungkook. Saying it with finality, knowing and confident in Jimin's answer. Knowing that Jimin was his, just as he was Jimin's.

"Yeah, ok."

(And maybe Jungkook gets jealous easily, but as long as Jimin is his, he doesn't think anything else matters.)

**Author's Note:**

> HAHHAHAHAHAH SO YEAH THATS IT  
> sorry  
> First fic on AO3 and yeah still trying to get used to it and all  
> Any advice will be very much appreciated haha  
> Basically me releasing stress bc i scared for my results, am v stressed out and erm yeah...  
> Let's be friends? (bc my irl friends aren't really on the k-pop band wagon sighs)  
> I need a life  
> But it's ok I enjoy this


End file.
